Polyelectrolyte multilayers can be easily assembled on a variety of surfaces. Selection of the materials, assembly conditions, and post-processing conditions can be used to control the chemical, biological, structural and optical properties of the final product. Polyelectrolyte multilayers have previously been used in several biological applications, including drug delivery, biomaterial coatings, and precisely functionalizing surfaces to control adherent cellular growth.